Stand in the Rain
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: A four part series with each chapter based off a song. BBStar and RobRae pairings. Character death.


Ok, this is part one of a four part series. Each on based off a song. This is a BBStar with a little RobRae and please don't waste space on yelling at me because you hate the parings. You clicked on the link, I just wrote it. Beast Boy reflecting on Star.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I would be a happy rich person…but I don't, so I'm not.**

There it is, the giant T sticking out of the fiery horizon. The inhabits of the 20th letter in the alphabet, were anything but normal, like the tower itself they stick out like a sore thumb. But right now we are focusing not on appearances. But of what lies beneath those sore thumbs. What emotions these teen crime-fighting machines held within. One emotion that plagues them all to no end. This emotion is a complex one, full of tangles and turns, bumps and bruises, then, when this emotion is lost, the one who has felt it, feels empty, cold and heartless, even to the point of killing oneself, which, if you didn't know, each one has been brought to the point of. This is the account of one of those 5. The Teen Titans.

**Goodbye My Lover**

Call me lazy. I don't care. Call me a slob. I don't care. Call me a bubbling idiot. I still don't care. Call her stupid. Then I'll get mad. Truth be told. I love her. But all that doesn't matter, not now. I'm here to tell a story, this is a story like no other. It's about love, loss, and more then one broken heart.

The alarm rang throughout the tower. Causing me to quit my video game. I was depressed; I was almost able to pass up Cyborg. I set my controller down as Robin; our brave and courageous leader briefed us on our mission. She put a hand on my shoulder, she smiled, her smile that I can not put words to, A genuine smile it was, and it makes me not worthy to be in her gaze.

"Ok team, we got a problem" Robin interrupted my rambling on about her in my mind

"Yo, what Robbie?" Cyborg asked. I looked at Robin, his lips clamped tight together.

"A Chemical plant, it's reaching critical, soon to blow." Robin informed us.

I wish I could go back in time and stop this, God I wish it everyday. Then the cold waters of truth splash on my face, causing me to wake up from lalaland.

"Titans Go!" Our mask-clad leader shouted our battle cry. I leapt into the sky and, in my hawk form flew next to the one I loved, she was carrying Cyborg and I flew next to her.

"Titans, there it is, land here" Robin called to us; we landed right outside the doors. Workers were running out of the doors like chickens with their heads cut off. Our brave leader calmly walked up to a confused and scared worker.

"What's the problem here?" he asked. The terrified man responded, he was stuttering badly from fear.

"U-Unstable, P-people inside, C-Cinderblock, hurt, h-hurry!" He ran away after that. Robin stood for a few seconds silently, but turned around at us. If I could see his eyes, I know they would be filled with fear now.

"Ok Titans, Cyborg and I will try to stop the plant from exploding, Raven, you and Star will find Cinderblock and take him down, and Beast Boy, try to find as many people as possible and get them out, Titans Go!" Robin ordered. I followed orders as did the rest of the team, I laughed inwardly, I wasn't even sure if Star and Raven would even talk to each other.

--------

I ran down the halls, looking for people, I ran as a cheetah. Around me red lights flashed and a siren blared, in my memory there was peace.

See, the rest of the team dwell in the past too much. And Star and me were kinda like the up-guys, trying hard to make people smile. Though sometimes it worked, other times it didn't

It all started when Starfire found Robin and Raven making out on the couch. I felt sorry for her. It was unbelievably obvious on how she was with Robin. And they _were_ making out on the couch for heaven's sake. She just happened to be passing through. She slipped out of the room, her heart broken. She ran to me.

We became closer and it showed, as did Robin and Raven. I could tell Starfire was still sad about the loss of the guy she shared so much with. And I felt for her. We had so much in common. One day I tried to tell her.

"Hey Star?" I asked.

"Huuum?" She gave me her undivided attention.

"Well, I just wanted to say…" I trailed off. This was harder then I thought. I squirmed under her light and gentle gaze. Our green eyes met. She moved closer and whispered in my ear,

"I do too"

That did it, no matter what I asked of her, she always came through. No matter what, she was there for me. Always. We loved each other. That was a fact. Her warm smile could brighten even the darkest hearts.

--------

"Help!" A yell snapped me back to reality. I shifted back into my human form. And I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. Soon my keen senses picked up on the cries. A worker was trapped under the rubble from the ceiling.

"Hold on Dude I'm coming" I said. And shifted into a gorilla, slung him over my shoulder and made my own exit.

I continued on as that. Going deeper and deeper into the building. It was rumbling and shaking hard. Like a mini Earthquake. Then I saw it. One of the support beams collapsed a few feet in front of me. I stumbled back, terrified. So it even scared me more when I heard Robin's voice on the communicator.

"Titans, is everyone ok?" He asked. I was only filled with shock. The ghostly screams of people that were trapped in the rubble in the part of the building that collapsed filled my ears.

"I'm fine," I muttered back not wanting to analyze the situation we were in. One last time Robin's voice blared on the communicator.

"TITANS!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!! The chemical inside…. It's Xenothium!! There's no time! Get out!!!" Robin yelled. I obeyed, looking back to make sure no one was left behind and shifted into a hawk and flew out of the building. I soared to the front where I saw Cyborg trying to calm down the workers. I flew to the ground and shifted back to my normal self.

"Cy, where are the girls?" I asked.

"Donno, they didn't come out." He responded and continued to help calming people. I was shocked beyond words. I turned around to face the building. Worried about one thing. My Star. I ran to the newly put up police lines.

"Let me in!" I yelled at them.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't let anyone in" one of the men, clad in dark shades said to me. I stared into those black glasses dumbfounded; did the dimwit not know who I was? Calling me sir like he was better then me. I was so wrapped up in my ramblings that I didn't notice the building starting to crumble. Then I saw it. My entire life flashing before me as the building collapsed. I was awestruck but far enough away to not get hit by debris.

"STARFIRE!!!!!" I yelled. My eyes stung. I thought it was from the dust, but I then felt the hot tears swell up in my forest eyes. I yanked out my communicator.

"Starfire!!!! Starfire, pick up, please, Starfire are you there? C'mon Star I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I received back only static.

The third time. The third time my heart was broken, my parents, Terra and now Her. I hate love. I loathe it with a passion. It destroyed my life. Over and over and over again, I bounce back trying to keep the rest of the team strong, Star and I did that together. Now I fear we'll never be able to do it again.

When the dust settled, I ripped through the tape. I started searching through the rubble, trying to find something, anything that would lead me to my Star.

"Beast Boy" I heard the voice of Robin behind me. I couldn't let him see the tears in my eyes. I was throwing rocks pit of my way and not caring if they hit anyone. "Beast Boy" He said again, third time with more force. I turned around and looked up to him. He was fighting back tears.

"What?" I snapped.

"She's over there," He said. I looked to where he was pointing; I saw a hand sticking limply out of a pile of rubble. Shocked that he didn't do anything I raced over to her. My fears threatening to come true.

I shoved some of the rubble aside to find her limp body. Her golden skin was pale and lost its shine. Her purple uniform was tattered and shred and no longer purple, but a deep crimson that matched her fiery hair, which was matted and sprawled everywhere, her beautiful emerald eyes were closed. I cradled her in my arms, letting my tears soak in with her blood.

"I'm sorry, I should've been there Starfire, I'm sorry" I slurred and stood up, tears flowing freely from my eyes, trying to put on a strong face, I walked out of the battle zone like area, and past the police and by-standers, some of the men who we evacuated took off their hats and some let tears fall.

I placed her in the back of the T-Car, we had two corpses in there, Her's and Raven's, they were found together.

--------

They were buried on the same day. It seemed fitting, the funeral was huge, to say the least, we were seated in the front, next to us were Galfore and Arellea, behind us were most of the population of Jump City. Though the girls were buried on our Island, the only place they were accepted.

So now I'm here, once again, alone. She's gone, and I wish I was with her. I wish it ever day I want to be with her, in a place where no one can judge us.

You are my life, my love, my everything.


End file.
